


Повышение

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, бюрократическая драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Молодой динамично развивающийся проект "Черное Крыло" приглашает на работу талантливых стрессоустойчивых людей, которые заинтересованы в интересных задачах, профессиональном развитии и дружном коллективе.





	Повышение

Решение перейти в «Черное Крыло» Асистент, как и все другие важные решения в своей жизни, принял, сидя ночью на кухне в одних трусах со стаканом воды. 

То есть как сказать — принял. Короткое сообщение от шефа не содержало ни одного знака вопроса, но Асистент предпочитал считать, что возможность отказаться при желании, если бы таковое имелось, у него все же была.

«Так точно, сэр, благодарю за честь», — сдержанно написал он своему текущему начальству. И, затаив дыхание (метафорически выражаясь, конечно, он мог не дышать только три минуты двадцать шесть секунд), начал ожидать удивительных событий и приключений. 

Удивительные события не заставили себя ждать.

Начальство грохнуло на стол Асистента две пачки бумаги. 

— Спасибо, сэр, а что это, сэр? — на всякий случай предельно вежливо спросил Асистент. 

— Формы, — лаконично ответило начальство, пытаясь отдышаться. — Заполняй. 

— Какие формы?

— Формы службы безопасности твоего нового подразделения. 

— Так много?

— Это сокращенная версия. Для сотрудников с уровнем доступа «девять» и ниже. 

— Ниже девятого же не бывает? — заинтересовался Асистент, придвигая к себе первую пачку. 

«Представьте, что у вас есть две ядерные боеголовки с полярными зарядами, одна подлодка и задача перевезти одно на другом через Атлантический океан. Сможете ли вы вызвать НЛО для решения данной задачи? Ответ поясните», — прочитал он первый вопрос. 

«Любите ли вы свеколку?» — гласил второй. 

«Перечислите в алфавитном порядке имена людей, которых вы когда-либо кусали за нос», — требовал подпункт первый, пункт первый, параграф три.

«Однако», — подумал Асистент и принялся за работу. 

Когда километры форм и отчетов миновали, а приказ о переводе был подписан, пропечатан, отпечатан, засекречен, завизирован пятью подразделениями и вновь засекречен, Асистент вновь воспрял духом и преисполнился надежд. Самых чистых и самых светлых.

Его работа на новом месте начиналась уже завтра. 

***

— Ты, — быстро говорила куда-то вперед тощая девица, представившаяся Стейси, — будешь отвечать за все контакты с внеземными цивилизациями и прочую хренотень. Будешь формировать повестку дня и представлять сводки. 

— А контакты уже были? — обрадовался Асистент. 

— Теперь это твоя задача, — все так же не глядя на него сообщила Стейси. — Ты и организуешь.

— А, — сказал Асистент. 

— И за Хьюго, — добавила Стейси. 

— Хьюго?

— Агент Фридкин. Шеф подразделения. Будешь ходить за ним и следить, чтобы он не потерялся в коридорах. Мы его за неделю четыре раза уже искали. Ну все, мы пришли, твой рабочий кабинет здесь.

От восторга Асистент потерял дар речи. Собственный кабинет! 

Реальность превзошла его самые смелые ожидания. 

К правой стене небольшого помещения испуганно жалась одинокая тумбочка. На этом меблировка комнаты заканчивалась. 

— А где?.. — растерянно спросил Асистент. 

— Где что? 

— Мебель? Компьютер? 

— За мебелью и компьютером нужно идти к коменданту и подавать запрос. Прямо по коридору, четыре раза налево, вверх по лестнице, потом через галерею направо, спуститься на два этажа, повернуть налево, на двери написано «Гардероб». В общем, не потеряешься. И, вообще, компьютер можно было и с собой принести. Ну, бывай, лейтенант! — с этими словами Стейси втиснула в руку Асистента ключ и исчезла. 

Асистент присел на трофейную, доставшуюся ему без похода к коменданту тумбочку и глубоко задумался о жизни. 

***

— Вы же понимаете, правда? — доверительно поинтересовался комендант. — Вы подали служебную записку нам, мы передали запрос в отдел снабжения, им нужно его согласовать и направить служебную записку в хозяйственный отдел, там эту записку визируют и отдают в отдел выдачи вместе с вашим запросом, после чего те направляют прошение в хозяйственную службу…

— Но ведь в хозяйственную службу мы уже отдавали запрос? — перебил Асистент.

— Мы передавали в хозяйственный отдел, а не в службу, — в глазах коменданта заплескалось презрение. — Так, хозяйственная служба проводит проверку наличия у нас свободных предметов мебели и техники и собирает совещание по поводу выдачи вам запрошенных объектов. Стенограмму совещания и вынесенное решение должен подписать супервайзер. После этого мы составим акт выдачи, это займет время, его тоже должны подписать супервайзер и вы — это если стулья у нас имеются. 

— А если нет? — обреченно спросил Асистент. 

— А если нет, — глаза коменданта заблестели фанатичным блеском, — то нужно будет подавать запрос в Центральное управление! И они выдадут нам новые. 

— Так, может…

— Месяцев через пять привезут, — триумфально закончил комендант. — Они теперь быстро начали работать, как электронный документооборот наладили, раньше и по году ждать приходилось. А теперь все заявочки дублируются, не теряются, красным цветом помечаются — любо-дорого смотреть.

— Слушайте! — не выдержал Асистент. — Вы понимаете, что у меня крайне ответственная должность! Я отвечаю за контакты! А вы со своим совещанием не даете мне работать! Когда у меня будут стул и стол? Я подал заявку три недели назад! 

— А чего вы так кричите, лейтенант? Сегодня как раз будет совещание. Заходите после обеда. 

— Стоять! Когда у вас обед? — ловко всунул ногу в закрывающуюся дверь Асистент. За три недели он кое-чему научился. 

— С часу до двух. 

— Значит, я приду в два. 

— Приходите лучше в три. Сами понимаете, обед может затянуться. 

В 14:30 Асистент занял свой пост у заветной двери. В 15:00 вежливо постучал. В 15:30 постучал уже невежливо. В 16:00 начал кричать в замочную скважину угрозы и проклятья. В 16:07 у него мигнул пейджер, сигнализируя, что агент Фридкин опять потерялся и не может найти путь в кабинет. Радуясь, что еще в первый день повесил на Хьюго маячок, и задумчиво рассуждая про себя, что неплохо все же было бы узнать, где в этом здании находится столовая, Асистент помчался вызволять начальство из затруднительного положения. В 16:46, благополучно транспортировав шефа на рабочее место и передав его объекту Адамсу, он, запыхавшись и покраснев, вновь оказался у заветной двери. Заветную дверь мастер-ключом закрывала уборщица. 

— А… — начал было Асистент. 

— Ушли уже все, — добродушно сообщила уборщица. — У них по вторникам короткий день. До половины пятого. 

— Но, — сказал Асистент. 

— Завтра приходите. Часов в 11, раньше никого не будет. 

В 17:23 раздосадованный, злой и голодный Асистент вернулся в кабинет к одинокой (и, как выяснилось, крайне многофункциональной) тумбочке и не поверил своим глазам. В кабинете стоял стол. Рядом со столом стоял стул, а на столе — не только компьютер, но и принтер, и лежала пачка бумаги. 

— Свершилось, — восхищенно выдохнул Асистент.

— Не обольщайся, — оттеснила его плечом Стейси. — Это мой стол. Я теперь тоже тут работаю. Но не реви, — добавила она, взглянув Асистенту в лицо. — На память о былых днях я прихватила из старого кабинета кое-что. 

Асистент окинул комнату взглядом. 

— О боже, — сказал он. — Это же…

— Второй стул, — удовлетворенно подтвердила Стейси. 

— Второй. Стул. О боже. А если подвинуть его к тумбочке, а на нее поставить ноутбук, то получится почти как стол. Стейси, — повернулся он к девушке, — ты официально теперь мой новый лучший друг. 

— Эй, полегче, — возмутилась Стейси. — Я просто стащила для тебя стул, ничего такого.

Пейджер Асистента панически засигналил. Тот любовно погладил стул, подвинул его к тумбочке и, вздохнув, убежал.

***

В официальной объяснительной на имя директора ЦРУ Асистент объяснил неподобающее поведение на рабочем месте и нарушение корпоративной этики (читай — драку с комендантом за стол) служебной необходимостью и тем, что в драке он, между прочим, выиграл, а победителей не судят. 

***

— Я, — вскинув руки над головой, сообщил преисполненный гордости Асистент, — добыл себе стол! Теперь мне есть не только на чем сидеть, но и за чем сидеть! Я наконец-то смогу нормально делать свою работу!

И замер. 

Стула не было. 

— А, да, его украл Хьюго для своего нового протеже, — флегматично сообщила Стейси. 

— Но, — сказал Асистент. Это был нож в спину. Такой подлости от Адамса он не ожидал. 

— Да-да, жизнь несправедлива.

— А если… — начал он.

— Даже не думай! — перебила Стейси. — У Хьюго воровать нельзя, он сразу впадет в истерику, а когда Хьюго впадает в истерику, у Приста может дрогнуть рука, да и вообще начальство, какое-никакое. А остальные все в курсе, что он у тебя стул стащил, и будут начеку. 

— И что теперь?

— Пиши служебную записку коменданту. 

Асистент застонал, сел на многострадальную тумбочку и несколько раз стукнулся головой об новообретенный стол. 

Запищал пейджер. 

Контакты с внеземными цивилизациями снова откладывались на неопределенный срок.

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Dirk Gently 2019


End file.
